


Un rey sin corona

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: Crossover Marvel-Star Trek (Tony Stark/Khan)Khan Noonien Singh. ¿Qué deberían hacer con él?¿Cómo deberían proceder con alguien al que se lo mirara como se lo mirara no proyectaba más que peligro?Tony estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentar el desafío que esto significaba.





	Un rey sin corona

**Author's Note:**

> Para fines más prácticos, en el universo del fic se omitieron mucho detalles que sí se dieron en el MCU. 
> 
> Si bien algunas cosas de lo ocurrido en Civil War tuvo lugar, el desenlace fue distinto haciendo que la existencia de Los Vengadores tuviera continuidad y los acuerdos de Sokovia no fueran firmados.  
> También lo aclararé por si no queda claro a lo largo de la historia: este fic NO tiene ni tendrá Stony, ni tampoco hubo nada romántico en el pasado entre estos dos personajes. Por favor, no insistan en que lo haya porque no sucederá.
> 
> Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Decir que la reunión de Los Vengadores para decidir las medidas que se tomarían con respecto al futuro de Khan Noonien Singh había salido _"satisfactoriamente bien"_ sería tergiversar demasiado la realidad, incluso para alguien como Tony Stark.

Aquel excéntrico superhumano, encontrado durante una de sus últimas misiones en Asia Occidental y nacido a partir del uso poco ético de la eugenesia y la ingeniería genética, efectivamente no se tomó nada bien la postura de algunos miembros del equipo. Más específicamente, la postura de Steve Rogers.

En parte era válido que no coincidiera en opinión con algo del estilo _**"Deberíamos dejarlo en manos mucho más objetivas y con más poder que nosotros, Tony"**_ cuando esto significaba que indirectamente intervendría entidades del gobierno fuera de la jurisdicción de Los Vengadores. Luego de lo sucedido con _"El Soldado de Invierno"_ , la idea de que organismo gubernamentales secretos tuvieran bajo sus alas un nuevo super individuo para hacer lo que les plazca con él, no sonaba para nada atractivo a los oídos de Tony y, evidentemente, de Khan tampoco.

Según el millonario, debían considerar la opción de ellos mismo _"hacerse cargo del asunto Khan"_ , barajar opciones como la de que estuviera bajo el radar de Los Vengadores en todo momento o incluso que jamás abandonara las instalaciones hasta que se les ocurriera algún otro mejor plan. Como era de esperarse y como siempre sucedía en esas ocasiones, el equipo se vio dividido en dos bandos, cada uno con su pensamiento como estandarte.

Luego de estar discutiendo durante lo que parecieron horas, la reunión se vio violentamente interrumpida por un evento de por más inesperado por todos los presentes. En el momento cúlmine del encarnizado debate y para sorpresa de los héroes, aprovechando de que la atención ya no estaba puesta en él, Khan (aún con sus esposas puestas) se levantó de su asiento para atacar a golpes al Capitán. Más inesperado fue ver cómo este logró hacerle un significativo daño a quién se suponía era _"el hombre con un plan"_ , quien además poseía un Super Suero corriendo por sus venas y dándole volumen a cada gran músculo de su cuerpo.

No fue hasta que Banner logró, en un pequeño descuido, inyectar un muy potente calmante en el cuello de un enfurecido Khan que logro noquearlo y de ese modo detener aquel desastre.

Steve tuvo que ser llevado inmediatamente a que se le realizara una revisión médica. Dios, eso seguro dejaría cicatriz...

Luego de haber hablado con el médico y que se hubiera enterado del pronóstico sobre la salud de su amigo, Tony fue directo hacia donde según sabía, Khan ya había despertado y volviendo a estar encerrado.

Lo primero con lo que se topó ni bien entró al lugar fue con un prisionero mucho más calmado, sentado en el piso y apoyando la espalda contra el vidrio que separaba el interior del exterior, con la mirada perdida a en la pared de en frente. Ni bien ingresó, pudo ver cómo el superhumano giraba rápidamente la cabeza hacia su dirección para obsequiarle una furiosa mirada que por algún inexplicable motivo mutó a una de calculada indiferencia luego de notar que se trataba de él.

—Hey, vengo en son de paz —le mostró las palmas descubiertas a la altura de su pecho buscando darle más sustento a sus palabras.

—El concepto de paz es algo sumamente relativo de donde yo vengo —respondió volviendo la vista hacia la pared donde estuvo clavada antes de su interrupción.

—Sí, eso pude notarlo... —murmuró distraídamente mientras se paseaba por el frente de la celda. De repente una idea, un tanto divertida y perversa, empezaba a crearse dentro de su impredecible mente—. ¿Era necesario golpear a Steve con tanta fuerza? ¡Casi lo matas! —a lo mejor su voz sonaba a reproche, pero la disimulada sonrisa en sus labios decía claramente lo contrario a sus dichos.

—Él y su equipo te estaban faltando el respeto. ¿Tenías una mejor idea? No se les debe permitir que tales actitudes por parte de los súbditos hacia sus líderes —la pequeña sonrisa cambió en el rostro del millonario se hizo aún menos disimulada ante lo dicho por Khan. ¿De que siglo pasado había salido este hombre?—. Además, ¿por qué estás sonriendo si tanto te molesta lo que hice?

Eso no se lo esperaba, más cuando la postura dentro de su celda no había cambiado y por ende su mirada no estaba puesta en él. El sujeto tenía muchos más trucos bajo la manga de los que pensaba.

—Oye, el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, no tú, amigo —contestó dándole una gran cuota de cinismo a su frase o intento hacer una creíble interpretación de _"policía malo"_.

Esta vez fue el turno de Khan para dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No podía verlo pero aún así pudo oír la diversión impregnada en cada una de las sílabas de su contestación.

—Aún no ha nacido la persona con la suficiente superioridad para callarme.

 **«Criatura... se nota que aún no me conoces»** , pensó Tony con cierto sarcasmo mientras salía de la sala. No iba a sonsacarle nada nuevo en aquel inútil interrogatorio por lo que decidió salir sin siquiera despedirse.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que el sujeto era divertido... de una atractiva, misteriosa y manipuladora manera.

—¿Nuevo objetivo a la vista, Stark?

**«Genial. Lo que le faltaba a mi día...»**

—A ti nada se te escapa, ¿verdad, Barton? —respondió en dirección de donde provino la voz, a un costado del pasillo, lugar donde Legolas siempre hacía sus guardias cuando le tocaba vigilar la sección de las salas de custodia—. Lo que me recuerda, ¿acaso no viste venir lo de Khan? Tú, quien todo lo ve y lo puede, oh gran Dios Hawkeye.

—A mí no me mires... Eres tú quien tiene el extraño fetiche hacia hombres criogenizados, genéticamente mejorados y con un carácter de mierda. Yo solo disfruto del panorama que me brinda tu sufrimiento —la mirada burlona del arquero acompañando sus palabras como si se trataran de la verdad absoluta, por alguna inexplicable razón, inspiraban unas poderosas ganas de querer golpearlo en la cara hasta conseguir que cerrara la boca.

Muy probablemente, Clint no hubiera dejado que Khan hiciera su primer movimiento durante la reunión de no haber sabido que esto no formaba parte de un intento para escapar de las instalaciones o que Bruce contaba en su posesión con un adecuado set de tranquilizantes dentro de maleta que siempre cargaba consigo en todas y cada una de las reuniones que los Vengadores tenían.

Que podrá ser un cretino, sí. No así un idiota.

Aunque obviamente, el millonario jamás de los jamases admitiría que existía una parte de verdad en aquello con lo que Clint había bromeado.

Oh, dulce e irónico en partes iguales.

Sí, esto definitivamente solo podía ir para mejor...

**Author's Note:**

> Es que si juntan las palabras: "Marvel", "Stark Trek", "ships cracks" y "Crossovers vergas" muy seguramente me verán metida en ello :u  
> Tuve que hacer una "unión de mundos" a último minuto del origen de Khan con el universo de Marvel (más tirando del universo de los cómics que del MCU) para que calce la trama y tenga sentido la cosa. Ojalá que haya valido la pena el subidón creativo de mi parte xD  
> También sé que se suponía que esto tuvo que haber sido un drabble pero por alguna razón salió mucho más extenso de lo planeado xDDD
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> La Samantha 👀💞


End file.
